Ultrafast lasers are generally regarded as being lasers that deliver output radiation in pulses having a duration of a few hundred femtoseconds or less. One common ultrafast laser is a Ti:sapphire laser, which can be arranged to deliver output radiation at wavelengths between about 700 nanometers (nm) and about 1000 nm. The pulses delivered often have a relatively low energy, for example, tens of millijoules (mJ) to as little as tens of nanojoules (nJ). The short pulse-duration can cause the pulses to have a very high peak power, for example, on the order of gigawatts per square centimeter (GW/cm2) in certain locations in a resonator.
The very high peak powers delivered by such lasers can rapidly cause damage to optical components of the lasers, absent measures to inhibit such damage. Laser damage to optical components may be exacerbated by defects on or in optical surfaces of the components. Accordingly, it is not unusual that at least some portion of the optical components of an ultrafast laser are generated by so-called super-polishing techniques which yield surfaces having a surface smoothness of atomic dimensions, for example, about 4 Ångstrom Units (Å) root-mean-square (RMS) or less. Optical coatings for such super-polished components, reflective coatings in particular, are often deposited by ion-beam sputtering (IBS). IBS is a coating deposition method that can provide coatings having a high degree of chemical perfection and very low defect content. This minimizes absorption and scattering of radiation by the coatings. However, a super-polished, IBS-coated optical component can be as much as about five or more times more expensive than a similar component polished and coated by more conventional methods. Such additional expense can be wasted if the components are later contaminated by particulate matter, condensates, vapors, or the like.
It is not unusual in commercial laser manufacture to assemble lasers in clean-room conditions to minimize particulate deposition on optical components of the lasers. In such a case, it would be usual to place at least the optical resonator of the laser in an enclosure sufficiently sealed to minimize at least ingress of particulate contaminants, and preferably also, ingress of contaminants in gaseous or vapor form. Such an enclosure may be purged, before sealing, with filtered dry nitrogen, dry air or the like.
By implementing one or more above-discussed measures during manufacturing and assembly, an ultrafast laser may be operated for a total as long as several thousand before the performance of the laser becomes significantly diminished by laser damage to one or more optical components thereof. It is believed, however, even if an enclosure could be perfectly hermetically-sealed, damage to optical components may result from contamination of optical components by outgassing products of the optical components, adhesives and the enclosure itself. Outgassing products can be generated while the laser is operating and also while the laser is not operating.
It is believed that the most problematical of the outgassing products are organic vapors, which can be released from material such as adhesives, elastomer seals, and any plastic materials used in the construction of the enclosure. Water vapor may also be released from components of the enclosure or optics therein. The water vapor and the organic vapors can condense directly on surfaces of the optical components. The water vapor and organic vapors together or in combination can react with laser radiation while the laser is operating. Products of the reactions can also condense or be deposited on the optical surfaces. These reaction products may include particulate matter such as carbon particles or soot. Most of these reaction products, if condensed or deposited on the optical surfaces can increase the vulnerability of the optical surfaces to damage by the laser radiation. Even if reaction products were only present within the atmosphere of the enclosure this could still result in unstable operation of the laser.